Coming Back Home
by MrsG89
Summary: Based after the manga, Tohru and Kyo come back after being away for so long to attend Yuki and Machi's wedding. Sort of a reunion of everyone after a year the curse had been lifted. TohruxKyo, YukixMachi etc...just read the manga and you'll know the pairing. There is explicit content but it will in the later chapters
1. An invitation

**AN:So this is my first fanfict in about 8 yrs. I used to write all the time back when I was 14-15yrs old and had no life (^_^) I'm 24 now and married an only just started getting back into it. This is based on after the manga had finished. I prefer the manga over the anime but I guess most people do. Love to hear your thoughts about it. This is only the first chapter. Also I live in Australia, therefore I use Australian spelling. For those who think I may have spelled words like colour and metre wrong.**

**Oh and I don't own Fruits Basket anime or manga or any of the characters depicted. etc etc etc. **

A year had gone by and Kyo was practicing his dojo outside in cool mountain air whilst Tohru swept the porch of their home only a few metres away. Kyo had been right. The dojo was quite far from everyone. Tohru still kept in touch with everyone though. She would send letters every week, one to Hana, one Uo and one to Momiji who would update on all the Sohma's whereabouts and mishaps.

Tohru placed the broom down and walked over to the letters that sat on a wooden table outside. She had collected the mail but had not opened them yet. As she flicked through them, she noticed an envelope that was embossed in gold. The envelope looked quite expensive. The return address looked familiar and a smile crept on Tohru's face. She quickly opened it to find an invitation. The invitation was white and matched the envelope with its gold. The invitation was for Yuki and Machi's wedding, set one month from now.

Tohru glanced at Kyo and waved to get his attention. Kyo froze in his current stance as he noticed Tohru from the corner of his eye. He relaxed his position and walked over to her. Tohru passed the invitation to Kyo. After Kyo looked and read the invitation, he looked at Tohru. Tohru stared at him with puppy dog eyes with a pleading look. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll leave this weekend."

Tohru's face lit up. "Arigatou!" She cried and gave Kyo a kiss on the cheek before heading inside the house. 'She knows I can never say no to her when she looks at me like that.' Kyo thought to himself as he followed Tohru inside.

* * *

1 week later…

"TOHRU!" Momiji yelled as he bolted towards the brunette standing at the front of the Sohma gate. Tohru smiled and gave Momiji a hug. "I'm so jealous, Kyo gets to have you all to himself for a whole year." Momiji pouted. Tohru giggled and looked towards Kyo who was getting their suitcases out of the taxi.

"You've grown so much. I have missed you." Tohru said as she turned her head to look at Momiji again. Momiji had grown. He was taller now and his voice had slightly deepened. He was also wearing black slacks and dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Momiji had definitely changed in terms of looks but in personality however, he was still the loving fun Momiji that Tohru had come to known.

"Tohru, Hatori said he'll take you to Shigure's old house for you and Kyo to stay in while you're here. Kyo can put the suitcases in his car while I take you to see everyone inside." Momiji, smiling, grabbed Tohru's hand as he led her inside the Sohma estate.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE US COME HERE THEN?! WHY COULDN'T WE JUST GO TO THE HOUSE AND EVERYONE ELSE MEET US THERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY THESE SUITCASES ARE!" Kyo yelled but only a stray white cat that rubbed itself against Kyo heard. He sighed and started to move the suitcases towards the black SUV parked inside the estate.

"TOHRU! Do my eyes deceive me? My beautiful flower has returned, but alas where is Kyo? Did you get bored with him and left him?" Only one person that voice could belong to. Shigure stood in his normal kimono with a cheeky smile. He stood at the entrance of his house he shared with Akito.

"Hello Shigure." Tohru replied as she gave him a hug. A year and a half ago, hugging would never happen with her and the Sohma boys but now she could hug them as much as she wanted.

"You know the wedding isn't until a couple more weeks. But I'm glad you're here. We didn't get to spend time together to get to know each other." Her voice was so feminine. Maybe it was because she was treated like a girl now, but looking at her now, a stranger would never think that Akito grew up as a boy. Her hair was past her shoulders and pulled back slightly by a pink flower. The kimono she wore was so beautiful in pink and white. She stood there with a smile next to Shigure.

"Yuki and Machi are out shopping at the moment but they really wanted to see you. I'll let them know you arrived are at the old house when they come back. I'm sure you want to get yourself cleaned up and unpacked before seeing any more people. Hatori and Shigure will escort you and Kyo." Said Akito.

"Thank you Akito." Tohru replied then quickly gave her a hug. Akito was a bit startled at this and looked at Shigure whilst Tohru had her arms around her. Shigure chuckled and gave Akito a warm smile.

* * *

The house hadn't changed. Everyone had moved but the house still stood looking the same as ever. " We tidied it up for you, took all the weeds and stuff. We thought you and Tohru would prefer staying here then at a hotel or at the Sohma's main house." Shigure said as he opened the door to his old home. "Also, you might want to prepare yourself, Tohru's friends know she's back and I think are planning to come visit tonight. Momiji has been telling everyone. I think he plans to bring everyone tonight as well."

Kyo sighed. He was already tired from travelling, he didn't really want to see anyone but he knew that Tohru would and that was enough for him. He looked towards Tohru who was still at the car talking to Hatori. She was so beautiful just standing there smiling. He could never figure out why she loved him so much but that didn't bother him. All he cared was that she was with him.

**AN: So there's my first chapter. Please let me know what you think. The story will get a lot better. I have ideas of where to take this. This story will be rated M for stuff later.**


	2. Tohru's Confession

**An: sorry I haven't really updated. I'm in Bali atm chilling out at a resort holidaying :) seriously though I would like people's reviews... Oh and I was reading a fanfict before and I realize how similar it sounds to mine. i just want to say I did not copy the storyline. it was just mere coincidence. I'm typing this on my iPhone atm as I didn't bring laptop to Bali.**

**Oh and I know I'm spelling 'mom' American way even though I'm Australian but it doesn't seem to really fit with Tohru's accent if I spelt it 'mum'**

"Tohru! We brought food!" Came a voice from outside. Kyo and Tohru had just finished unpacking their belongings.

Tohru opened the door to find Uo, Kureno,Hana, Shishou, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, Kisa and Hiro. "Oh my gosh, I haven't cooked anything yet." Tohru panicked and waved her arms.

Uo laughed. "I said we brought food. You don't need to cook silly." She pointed to the plastic bag she was carrying.

They all walked in and gave Tohru a hug then headed towards the table. They grabbed their own plates and forks setting out the table leaving Tohru to just stand there.

" We'll take care of everything. You must be tired from your trip, Sissy" Kisa said softly as she laid out the take away food.

" I think she's gotten dumber since we saw her. She can't even talk." Hiro commented sitting at the table not even looking at Tohru.

"WHY YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA INSULT PEOPLE!" Kyo yelled walking in the room and throwing his fist in the air towards Hiro.

"Calm down you stupid cat." A voice came from behind him. Kyo turned around and saw Yuki standing there holding Machi's hand.

"Hi." Yuki said softly.

"Hi." Kyo replied then to everyone surprise including Tohru's, Yuki and Kyo both leaned in for a manly hug.

"Been a while." Yuki commented.

"Yeah, stupid rat."

Yuki smiled. Their nicknames had turned into an endearment. What they had not told the others was that they had kept in touch, writing letters to each other.

"Um...what just happened?" Uo asked ruining the moment.

"The curse was the main reason why we hated each other. But because of Tohru, there's no reason to be so hateful. He's still a stupid cat though." Yuki explained as he sat down at the table. Uo, Machi and Hana knew about the curse. Tohru was allowed to explain to them the curse before she left now that it had been broken.

"Stupid rat" Kyo commented as he too, took a seat at the table.

The rest of the night was full of laughter and reminiscing. There were the occasional arguments between Yuki and Kyo but this was generally because of their disagreed taste in music and movies.

Tohru smiled thinking that her wish finally came true from that first year of when she first met Yuki and Kyo. She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

After a couple of days of settling and getting into routine, Kyo decided to visit Shishou and see how his dojo was going. Tohru decided that this would be a good time to visit her mother. She left a note on the door so Kyo would know as he had left before she had even woken up.

As she approached her mother's grave she notice a small elderly man kneeling and placing flowers on the grave

"Tohru, what a surprise. Shigure told me you were back but I didn't expect to see you today here." The man spoke with a surprised look on his face

"Grandfather, I'm sorry I should have told you." Tohru panicked as she knelt down. Her Grandfather chuckled realizing she as the same old Tohru.

"Well, I best be going now. I'm sure you'll want to spend time with your mother alone." Her grandfather got up and left before Tohru could even protest.

Tohru looked at her mother's grave and sighed. " Oh mom, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been away with Kyo. I forgot how easy it is to come and visit where I can't in the mountains. I wish I could stay here longer but Kyo needs to finish his training." Tohru looked so vulnerable at that moment. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Is that what you really want?" Asked a harsh voice from behind.

Tohru quickly turned around. Kyo was standing there, one hand had a bouquet of white lillies, the other was in his hip.

"Well, is that what you want?" He asked again but with a softer tone. He knelt down next to her and with his free hand he cupped Tohru's chin.

"Oh no Kyo. I want you to be happy. Don't worry about me." Tohru replied panicking again and waving her arms. Kyo rolled his eyes and gently placed his lips over her. It was just a small peck but it was enough for Tohru to calm down.

"Tohru, you need to tell me what you want. I don't want to see you miserable because of me." Kyo whispered still holding her chin. He put the flowers down and now with his other free hand placed it on Tohru's waist. He did all this without breaking eye contact.

"Kyo, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the dojo?" Asked Tohru changing the atmosphere and looking at Kyo puzzled.

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes again but wanting to keep the mood he said softly, " Shishou had gone out and the dojo was closed. I saw your note and decided to come visit as well. After all your mom was the first person who wasn't a Souma to care about me."

* * *

After the visit to her mother's grave, that night Tohru and Kyo went to dinner with Shigure and Akito. Tohru was glad she could get to know Akito and it seemed she had adjusted well to becoming more feminine.

As Kyo paid the taxi driver, Tohru stood by the doorway entrance to the house. Kyo turned to look at Tohru whilst the taxi drove off. The moonlight made Tohru look so beautiful. Kyo smiled as he approached her.

"What are you thinking beautiful?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just how much I enjoyed tonight." Tohru replied as she placed her arms around Kyo's neck.

"Tonight hasn't ended yet." Kyo whispered before lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers. He hungrily kissed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Tohru willingly obliged and let him in. Tohru's back was now leaning against the door frame and Kyo was leaning against her poking her with a certain part of his body.

He then moved his arms and quickly picked her up like a bride all whilst still kissing her. He took her to their room placed Tohru on the bed.

They shared a room and a bed. They had even fooled around before but they had never gone all the way...until tonight.

Kyo looked at Tohru asking with his eyes whether it was okay to continue. Tohru's simply nodded. Kyo's started to trail kisses on her neck. Tohru moaned as she clenched a fistful of Kyo's hair.

Kyo started to unbutton Tohru's pink blouse and kissed every section of bare skin he uncovered. Tohru's bra luckily was the one that clipped at the front. Kyo smirked as he used his teeth to unhook it. He then allowed his hands to explore. Tohru's breasts were full and her nipples were hard from Kyo's touch. Kyo placed one breast in his mouth whilst the other kneaded her other.

"Kyo..." moaned Tohru as her hands started to lift Kyo's T-Shirt up. Kyo helped Tohru take his shirt off. He then grabbed Tohru's skirt, with one quick movement he pulled her skirt and panties off. She laid there naked for Kyo to admire.

He started kiss her belly and trail the kisses to Tohru's thighs then to her entrance. Kyo then slipped two fingers in. She was so wet.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped as Kyo started pumping his fingers in and out. Kyo's other hand leaned on the bed to keep him stabled. Tohru's hands were now fiddling with Kyo's pants. It was difficult for her to concentrate taking them off as Kyo pumped his fingers faster and harder but eventually they were both naked.

Tohru grabbed Kyo's hard length and slowly pumped. It was now Kyo's turn to have difficulty concentrating as his fingers slowed down when Tohru pumped faster. She moved and Kyo ended up laying on the bed as Tohru crept down so her mouth was to his tip.

She could only tease him like this though because he couldn't fit all of himself in her without choking her but he didn't mind because it was Tohru's tongue that made it feel so good. Tohru had learnt how to flick her tongue across his member whilst she sucked. It was something she knew Kyo loved. He groaned as she lifted her head and sat up. He looked at questioningly as Tohru hovered over his manhood.

"It's gonna hurt. Are you sure about this?" Kyo whispered

" Yes." Tohru replied. But before she could do anything, Kyo had grabbed her and pushed her into the bed so he hovered over her instead. He thrusted his manhood into her entrance quickly and sharp.

Tohru squinted and clenched her fists. It had hurt but to her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she expected and soon it started to feel good and she wanted Kyo to faster. She dug her nails into her back urging Kyo to go faster and harder.

"Kyo..." She moaned.

"I'm about to.." But before Kyo could finish his sentence, he let out a huge sigh indicating he had poured himself into her.

He rolled over laying next to Tohru and carefully watched her. Tohru smiled panting slightly.

"I don't know how I managed to deserve you. Thank you for always loving me and understanding."

Tohru looked at Kyo and realized he was talking about the conversation they had earlier at the grave yard.

"I love you Kyo. I'll always be by your side." She simply replied.

**AN: Sorry if there are a few grammer and spelling mistakes. I'm on my phone typing in Bali so I sort of have an excuse. :) ill fix it all up when I'm back in Darwin **


	3. The best man

**_AN: _****So I'm back from Bali but now I have uni. :( I've been really busy what not with overtime at work, uni, church at just coming back from Holidays. So I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to put this chapter up. On the plus side we just bought the game of thrones series but I guess that will add another distraction...anyways onto the story...**

It was one and a half weeks left till the wedding and everything was just needing their final touches. However there was one problem needing to be addressed. Yuki still didn't know who his best man would be. Yes, they did have groomsmen and brides maids and even the maid of honor but not the best man. Haru and Ayame were Yuki's groomsmen. Yuki groaned at the thought of Ayame. He needed to think of someone soon before Ayame tries to promote himself to best man again.

_Flashback: A month earlier..._

_Yuki sat on the floor at dining table of the main Sohma House and quietly drank his tea whilst Shigure and Ayame were sitting across him discussing his wedding details. _

_"Mime is so excited! She's just finished creating the patterns for Machi's dress!" Ayame said proudly._

_"I can just imagine it now. Short white dress that stops at mid thighs, strap less of course, white fish net stockings..." Shigure said out loud imagining a sexy ensemble on Machi's body whilst she stood in provocative way. Yuki slammed his fist on the table and had a very annoyed look on his face._

_"You perverted dog. That is my fiancé you are talking about. Why don't you imagine your own wife like that!" Yuki growled not looking at Shigure._

_"I would but I sense that Kyo would know and travel back here just to hurt me." Replied Shigure insinuating as he always did that Tohru was his wife._

_"You know who I mean! And do not think of her that way! OR I WILL HURT YOU AS WELL!" Yuki yelled standing up in a fighting stance._

_"What colour was your theme again?" Ayame asked trying to change the subject. Yuki turned to look at Ayame a bit confused._

_"Why is that?" Yuki asked as he calmed and sat back down._

_"Oh nothing, just making sure I make my suit ready, since I am going to be the best man." replied Ayame as he poured himself some tea._

_"Who said you were going to be my best man?" growled Yuki_

_"Well as your big brother, it's assumed." Ayame then took a sip of his tea._

_"You are not my best man!" _

_"Oh so I'm a groomsman then. That still works, I'm a bit disappointed but nevertheless I can't make you make me a best man." _

_Yuki sighed in defeat. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he wasn't in the wedding party. He raised his hand up and down in a gesture and replied, "Fine. Fine. Just don't screw anything up."_

_End flash back..._

Yuki stood in front of the ladder that led to the roof of Shigure's old house. He knew that the cat would most likely be up there if he wasn't training or with Tohru. He climbed up and his instincts were correct as he saw Kyo laying there basking in the sun with his eyes closed.

"Hey." Kyo greeted not even turning his head or opening his eyes. He could sense it was Yuki. Yuki sat next to Kyo and looked out. He could see the path that led to his old secret base and a small smile crept on his face as he remembered spending time there.

"I need to ask you something." Yuki explained as he stretched his legs out. Kyo opened one eye then realized that Yuki was being serious. He slowly sat up looking in Yuki's direction.

"What's up?" Kyo asked curious about what Yuki needed.

"Do you want to be my best man?" Yuki asked without looking at Kyo. Even though their relationship had become more civil in letters, they had not actually been friendly or civil in front of each other's face. Yuki knew though that out of all the people he had in his life, besides Machi and Tohru, Kyo was the only one who knew him so well. Yes, Haru at one point admitted to loving him but it wasn't the same. Haru was close to him but Kyo understood him better than anyone else. He only came to that conclusion after the curse had broken and had realized how petty their fighting was.

"Sure." Replied Kyo. Kyo knew that's all he needed to say. He knew that Yuki didn't need to explain why he chose him.

Yuki climbed back down the ladder. He walked into the house and saw Tohru sitting on the floor reading a book. She looked up and saw Yuki standing there. She smiled. "Hi Yuki. Did you come to see Kyo?"

Yuki nodded and sat next to her. "I just spoke to him. Thought I would come in to see you before going back to the apartment."

"Oh Yuki please don't do that. You don't need to trouble yourself to see me." said Tohru worriedly as she waved her arms about. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Miss Honda, it's perfectly fine. I wanted to see you. I also wanted to let you know that even though the house was neglected, I always made sure that the secret base wasn't. I wanted to see if you wanted to take over."

"Yuki, you don't need to call me that anymore. You can just call me Tohru." Tohru said who seemed to have calmed down.

"Okay then, Tohru. I best be going, Machi is expecting me home soon." Yuki stood up then helped Tohru up. He gave Tohru a quick hug then left to meet with Machi.

* * *

"As best man it's your duty to hold a bucks night." Shigure pointed out to Kyo. Yuki Shigure, Kyo, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, Ritzu, Haru, Momiji and Hiro were sitting at the main Sohma's house dining table drinking Saki. Momiji and Haru, although had one year left before they were legal were stealing sips of Ayame and Shigure. Hiro just drank juice.

"I don't want a buck's night." Yuki replied.

"Oh come on Yuki. It'll be fun." Momiji said surprising all the boys. They had never thought Momiji would be interested in a buck's night. He looked at their surpised faces and shrugged. He was more interested in the fact that he just wanted to hold a party.

"But it's tradition. Besides, a buck's night is for our benefit, not the groom's." whined Shigure then started humming his 'high school girl' song.

"We are not having high school girls at a buck's night." Hatori said seriously before drinking his Saki. He knew the 'high school girl' tune from years of putting up with Shigure. Shigure pouted. "Honestly, I don't know how Akito puts up with your perverted ideas." Hatori rubbed his temples.

"He's right though." Haru said as he quickly snuck a sip of Ayame's drink. Kyo looked at Yuki questioningly. He didn't want to plan a buck's night. He wouldn't no how to start planning one to begin hoped Yuki would hold his ground and say no.

"I bet you the girls will have a hen's night. Just think, innocent Tohru getting a lap dance from one of those male fireman strippers. Although, I don't think she's that innocent anymore is she?" Shigure commented. He knew what had happened after dinner with Kyo and Tohru. He had heard Tohru talking to Akito as she had needed advice. Kyo growled. Both he and Yuki smacked Shigure on the back of his head. "That really hurt." Shigure pouted and rubbed his head. Haru smirked. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, TOHRU WILL NOT BE DANCING WITH A STRIPPER BECAUSE THE GIRLS AREN'T PERVERTED LIKE YOU!" Yelled Kyo.

"In fact, they are just having a pampering session then dinner, if I remember correctly." Kureno said putting his finger to his lip trying to remember what Uo said about the hen's night.

"Why am I even here? It's not like I'm allowed to go." Hiro asked grudgingly. He had tried to steal a sip of Saki earlier from Kyo but that was a bad idea. Hiro rubbed his sore head.

"That's okay. We'll just tell you all about it afterwards." Shigure smiled winking at Hiro. Hatori gave Shigure a stern look but Shigure seemed to take no notice

"Well that settle's it. I'll plan it too since I know Kyo can't plan a party to save his life." Ayame pitched in with a big smile. He lifted his Saki in a gesture to toast.

"HEY!" Yelled Kyo at the comment but was secretly glad because he knew that what Ayame said was true.

"A toast, to my little brother for getting married and having a buck's night so his family can have fun." Shigure smiled and lifted his Saki to hit Ayame's. Hatori rolled his eyes but grudgingly lifted his glass.

"I never agreed to any of this." sighed Yuki in defeat and lifted his glass to clink with other boys.

* * *

Kyo woke up to a throbbing head. He sat up, still groggy from last night. He looked around. He wasn't in his bed. He was on the couch. On the floor next to him was Ayame. Next to him was Shigure who was spooning him. Towards the other end of the room lying on the floor was Haru. On the recliner chair opposite of the couch was Yuki still sleeping. Kyo rubbed his eyes trying to remember what happened the night before.

_Flashback..._

_"High school girls, high school girls..." slurred Shigure trying to walk into his old house. He had one arm around Hatori and the other around Kureno. _

_"Yuki, this was the most funest night. I'm so glad I organised it." Ayame slurred as well zig zaging along the path way._

_"Funest isn't a word." Yuki simply replied whilst trying to hold Haru up._

_"So why is it my place we're crashing?" asked Kyo who had his fair share of drinking but not as much as Shigure or Ayame. He opened the door to the house._

_"Kyo!" Tohru cried looking at the boys then at Kyo. _

_"Hi sweetie, how you doing?" Kyo asked as he crashed his lips onto Tohru. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Tohru shocked at how drunk her boyfriend was just stood there._

_"It's my place actually." Shigure managed to say referring to Kyo's previous question. "And to answer your previous question, Tohru is the only one out of the girls that wouldn't kill us if we came home like this."_

_Kyo knew that was true. He couldn't imagine what Akito would do to Shigure or what Rin would do to Haru if they came home this drunk. _

_"What about you?" Kyo asked Yuki. Yuki other than Hatori was the most sober one out of the boys. He only had a couple of drinks._

_"I can't be bothered going all the way home after taking you guys back here. Plus someone has to look after you." Yuki replied knowing that Machi would still get cranky at him just for staying out. _

_Tohru looked at the boys after Kyo had let go of her. A smile formed then all of a sudden she couldn't stop laughing. Yuki raised his eyebrow as he watched Tohru laugh. _

_"I know I shouldn't be laughing. In fact I should be worried but if you guys could just see yourselves right now." Tohru said as she tried to stop laughing but that only led to more laughing. "By the way Kyo," Tohru started to calm down from her laughing fit. "You're on the couch tonight." She then quickly walked upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door._

_Kyo blinked out of confusion. He had never known Tohru to kick him out of their room. He couldn't figure out whether she was upset or not. She didn't sound upset. He would have to find out tomorrow, he was too tired and drunk to think._

_End flash back..._

"Good morning. How did everyone sleep?" Asked Tohru with a smirk on her face as she served the boys breakfast in the dining area. The boys grunted. They then looked and noticed that at each place setting there was a white tablet and a glass of water.

"I love you, you know that." Kyo gave Tohru quick peck on the cheek before swallowing the pain killer and drinking the water.

"Where are the other guys?" asked Haru not looking up. He had his head buried in his arms as he leaned on the table.

"Hatori went home after you guys passed out. Uo came and dragged Kureno home as well after I texted her that you were all here." replied Tohru. "By the way, Rin is on her way here with Akito and Machi. They said they will be here in about-" Tohru was cut off when she saw Rin with her arms crossed standing at the door way.

"Hi, would you like some breakfast?" Tohru asked as Rin pushed Ayame to sit next to Haru. Akito and Machi walked in as well and sat next to their partners. The girls though failed to acknowledge them.  
"Thank you Tohru. I would love some." Akito replied stealing Shigure's plate for herself.

"That's my plate." Whined Shigure

"Naughty boys don't deserve Tohru's cooking." Akito replied not even looking at Shigure.

Kyo looked at Haru, Shigure and and Yuki. He was glad that Tohru was his girlfriend. He couldn't imagine having to deal with three of the most scariest girls he knew besides Kagura.

**AN: So that's it for now. I should really go back to working on my assignment. I sort of got distracted writing this. Actually, I think I better start dinner now. I will try and update again soon. I'm not too fussed if no one reviews but would really appreciate it to see what people think.**


	4. The Wedding

**AN: I know I only update just yesterday but I just wanted to keep writing :) **

**There is a mention of Kimi and Komaki in this chapter who are Machi's friends in the manga. And I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters yada yada...**

Kyo watched from the yard as Tohru finished hanging the last shirt for washing. She then headed back inside to start cooking lunch. Tohru wanted to get an early start on chores and cooking so she could meet with Machi later. It was after all the day before the wedding. Kyo kept watching her as he walked inside following Tohru. He noticed how happy and content she was. She was a lot happier here in this house then in the mountains. Kyo could see it but he knew if he asked Tohru she would simply deny it. She wanted Kyo to finish his training.

"Tohru, I'm going to Shishou's place." Kyo informed as he grabbed his backpack. He walked over to Tohru who was washing some vegetables and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay then. I may not be home though when you come back. Machi wanted me to do one last fitting for tomorrow." Replied Tohru as she placed a carrot onto the chopping board.

"Alright, I might go over there then after Shishou's." Kyo gave Tohru another quick kiss then left to go to Kazuma's dojo. He needed to go. He wanted to talk to Shishou about Tohru.

"Kyo, I can see something is bothering you." Kazuma said seriously as he took a sip of his tea. Kazuma and Kyo sat at his dining table.

"Shishou, I'm worried about Tohru. We came back for Yuki's wedding but I can see every single day that Tohru is so much happier here. I'm torn because I want to finish my training but at the same time I want Tohru to be happy. If I ask her if she wants to stay, she says no because she wants me to finish my training. I know she's just saying that to make me happy." Kyo couldn't look at Kazuma. He just stared at his cup of tea.

"Well that is a hard choice. But tell me Kyo, have you learnt much while you were away?" Asked Kazuma watching his son play with his tea.

"Yes of course! Senpai has taught me a lot and I've grown stronger." Replied Kyo a bit too enthusiastically.

"I think you've learnt a lot as well. You've also grown mentally stronger. Ever since you have come back you try and come here as much as you can but not to train. No, you're always coming here to help teach. Kyo, do you like teaching others and helping others to train?"

"Well, yes. I hope to own my own dojo when I am ready."

"That's good because I have a proposition to make..."

* * *

Tohru looked beautiful. She was in Machi's living room twirling her dress around. Mime had come as well to alter the dresses if needed. Machi, Kimi, Komaki (Kimi and Komaki were Machi's other brides maids) and Mime looked at Tohru in awe. The dress ended just above her knees at the front but fell to her feet at the back. It had thin spaghetti straps. It was a soft blue colour and made of satin. It clung to her curves and complemented her figure. The other brides maids had similar dresses however theirs, was just a straight cut instead of having a slight train like Tohru's.

"You're going to look so beautiful tomorrow with the jewelry and make up." commented Mime. She smiled knowing that she made the dress perfect and it didn't need alterations.

"Not as beautiful as you." replied Tohru to Machi. Footsteps interrupted their thoughts and they turned to the door where they saw Kyo and Yuki standing.

"You look stunning Tohru." commented Yuki as he sat next to Machi.

Kyo stared at Tohru. She did look beautiful. He carefully walked over to Tohru and placed two fingers on her chin to lift her head towards her. "You're amazing." He whispered before placing a sweet soft kiss on her lips. Tohru blushed knowing there was an audience. Kyo didn't seem to care.

"Um, as much as we hate to interrupt but I would appreciate it if you didn't make out in the middle of my living room, stupid cat." said Yuki as he placed his arm around Machi.

"Yeah yeah yeah." growled Kyo as he stepped aside then sat on the recliner chair next to the couch.

"Why don't you get changed then Kyo can take Yuki back to the Sohma house while we stay here and have dinner. It is tradition after all for the groom and the bride to not see each other until the alter." said Kimi as she stood up from her seat.

* * *

Yuki stood at the altar nervously. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a silver tie. The wedding was held at one of the parks the Sohma family owned. It was a beautiful park with cherry blossoms falling down.

"What if she had second thoughts." Yuki murmured to himself.

Kyo stood beside Yuki. He was wearing a grey suit as well but with a blue tie that matched the bridesmaids dresses. He leaned over and whispered in Yuki's ear. "You'll be fine. Bride's are always late. They do that on purpose." Yuki let out a sigh. He just wanted to get the ceremony over and done with not because he didn't care but because he was too scared that Machi would leave him standing there on his own.

The violinist that stood to the side started to play indicating that the ceremony was about to start. First came Kimi with her arm looped around Ayame's. Surprisingly, Ayame was on his best behaviour. Shigure who was sitting on the second row, unfortunately was not. He gave a wolf whistle intended for Ayame. Ayame giggled. Akito punched Shigure in the arm as she rolled her eyes. Shigure pouted and rubbed his sore arm. Ayame and Kimi walked down the aisle then separated to their positions. The next couple was Komaki and Haru. Haru smiled at Rin who was sitting on the second row taking photos with her digital camera.

Then Tohru walked down by herself holding a bouquet of white lilies. She was stunning wearing the blue dress she had tried on the day before. Her hair was up. Kyo couldn't help but smile. To him, Tohru was the most beautiful girl there. Her hair was up in a bun that was held by a plait of her hair. Two strands of curled hair fell on either side of her face. She shimmered as she walked down the aisle with the glitter hair spray that held it all together. Tohru had gain some height as well with her matching blue stilettos. She quickly gave Yuki a small hug then took her place next to Kimi.

"Please stand as the bride enters." Asked the celebrant. Everyone stood and turned to see Machi and Kakeru come in. Kakeru had offered to give Machi away knowing fully aware of the strained relationship she had with both her mother and her father. Kakeru and Machi had become closer through out the year when Yuki kept in touch with Kakeru during college.

Machi looked stunning. Her dress was ivory and was sleeveless. It was sleek and hugged her curves. It was simple but elegant. It's train followed behind her and was a metre long. Not too long, not too short. Machi's hair was half up, half done and had been curled. You could see her tear drop diamond earrings glimmering through the hair. A glittering tiara with fake diamonds sat on her head. The tiara held her long veil. She also had glitter hairspray and it shimmered as she approached the alter. Yuki held his breath.

"Breathe stupid rat, you don't want to pass out at your own wedding." whispered Kyo. He smirked when he realized Yuki wasn't listening. He just couldn't take his eyes of his beautiful bride. Kakeru gave Machi a quick kiss on the cheek as he placed her hand in Yuki's.

"Thank you Kakeru," whispered Yuki as he took Machi's hand. Kakeru smiled then took his seat on the front row.

"We are gathered here today..." The celebrant started...

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Yuki smiled and lifted Machi's veil. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. He was so tempted to deepen the kiss and push his tongue into her mouth but knew they had an audience.

"I love you" mouthed Machi to Yuki as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

"I love you too." mouthed Yuki back then turned to smile at everyone. Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple.

"Say cheese." The photographer said before taking a picture of the newly weds with the wedding party in front if some cherry blossom photographer then wanted picture of the bridesmaids and their respective partnered groomsmen. Kyo smiled then gave Tohru a kiss just before the photographer took the shot.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried not expecting the kiss. Kyo smiled then gave her a hug.

"That was a great shot sissy." commented Kisa as she approached them. She had been watching the photo shoots. The photographer left Kyo and Tohru taking pictures of the guests.

"I agree" said Kyo happily leading Tohru back to the guests who were eating.

"Guess I better say my condolences to the bride." Smirked Kyo. Tohru raised her eyebrow.

"I heard that stupid cat." Came a voice from behind, scaring Kyo and making him jump.

"Geez, stop doing that. I'm gonna have a heartache because of you." Kyo replied holding his hand to his chest and trying to slow his heart rate back to normal.

"Oh no Kyo are you okay? Do you want me to get Hatori to check you?" Asked Tohru worriedly. It was Yuki's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"No. It's fine. I was only kidding." Replied Kyo trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"By the way, did you see who Shishou's date to the wedding was?" Asked Yuki smirking knowing that the answer would be upsetting to Kyo.

"Oh isn't it wonderful. I'm so happy for them." Answered Tohru as she pointed Kazuma out who was holding hands with Hana. Kyo looked in the direction that Tohru was pointing at. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Why are they holding hands? I thought they were just friends?!" Growled Kyo marching his way to Kazuma.

"Idiot." Yuki simply commented and made his way back to Machi who was talking to her half brother. Tohru sighed and followed after Kyo.

"Shishou!" Called out Kyo as he approached Kazuma

"Well hello Kyo." Greeted Hana still holding Kazuma's hand.

"Kyo, I'm guessing Tohru must have forgotten to tell you. " Kazuma knew what Kyo was thinking as soon as he saw him.

"When did this happen? How did this happen? Isn't she too young for you?" Asked Kyo frantically looking at Kazuma then at Hana then back at Kazuma.

"Your electric waves does not approve of us." Hana simply stated with a straight face.

"You don't need to be psychic to figure that out." Replied Kyo frustrated.

"Kyo, please do not speak to your future adoptive mother that way." Kazuma replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" Kyo yelled and it was then he noticed the diamond ring on Hana's finger.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Tohru who had caught up with Kyo. She gave Kazuma and Hana a hug. She knew they were together but she didn't know that they were engaged. She was so happy that one of her closest friends would soon be part of the Sohma family.

"Please don't say anything for now. We don't want to divert the attention to us when it should be a day to celebrate Yuki and Machi." Kazuma asked. Tohru simply nodded and smiled. Kyo grumbled but nodded as well.

**AN: Hoped you like this chapter of their wedding. I wasn't sure how in depth I wanted to go with the wedding so let me hear your thoughts. **


	5. Memories

**AN: So this chapter will be interesting. I hope you enjoy it. And I don't own Fruits Basket blah blah blah...However I would love to see one day Natsuki Takaya on this site under an unknown pen name and her disclaimer says she does own it. LOL.**

It was two days after the wedding and Momiji sat on the white leather couch in front of his father's office. He was waiting for his dad as they were going to go to dinner together. Momiji was in his school uniform as he had come straight to the office from school. Since the curse had broken the relationship between his father and himself had slowly improved.

"Sorry Momiji for being late. I didn't expect to be held up." Greeted Momiji's father as he walked out of his office.

"That's okay father. I don't mind waiting." Momiji replied as he stood up.

"Momiji, what are you doing here? Won't you mother be worried?" A female voice came up behind. Momiji turned around and his father looked surprised seeing the blonde tall woman holding a little girl's hand.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" asked Momiji's father.

"I thought that I would surprise visit you with Momo." replied the woman. Momiji stepped back. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this position. He looked to his father to see what he would do.

"I was actually about to take Momiji to dinner, why don't you and Momo join us?" Momiji's father spoke.

"Oh, but what about your parents?" asked Momiji's mother looking at Momiji expectantly.

"My father is fine with it. Actually, my parents are busy at the moment going to their own dinner." replied Momiji smiling. He was quite surprised at the invite his father gave and he knew it must be because of the curse being broken that his father was okay for him to see his mother and his sister.

Momo looked at her mother then at Momiji. She smiled and let go over her mother's hand only to grab Momiji's hand. Momiji looked down at Momo and smiled. He then crouched down to her level. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and took an object out.

"Here, would you like this?" asked Momiji revealing a small pink spinning top. Momo looked up at Momiji and smiled. She took the spinning top and held it close.

"Arigatou Niisan" replied Momo shyly. Momiji smiled. Momiji's parents were taken aback. His father especially slightly looked worried. He wondered how Momo could possibly know. He gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Momiji, Momo has always wanted an older brother to look up to." Momiji's mother apologised.

"That's okay. I don't mind. She can call me niisan if she wants to." replied Momiji. In fact he loved that Momo called her 'older brother'. He knew that tonight would be the start of something new. He knew that after tonight, he would never have to be scared of staying away from his mother or his sister and that a whole knew relationship would develop.

But suddenly Momiji could see fear in his mother's eyes. She stared at him like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you okay darling?" Asked Momiji's father worriedly reaching out for her.

"Momiji..." whispered Momiji's mother. "Watashi no oto..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the main Sohma house...

"Hatori, are you sure you will be okay with this? We don't have to go." Mayuko asked as she touched up on her lipstick. Hatori and her were getting ready for dinner with Kana and her husband. Kana had invited Mayuko whilst bumping int her and Hatori on the way to the shops.

"I'm fine. I have you now and Kana is happy with her husband. I want to be with you." Replied Hatori. He said it knowing that he was convincing himself as well as Mayuko. Mayuko sighed as she turned to fix Hatori's tie. She looked up at him worriedly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then place her hand on his chest.

All of a sudden Hatori's phone rang. "Mushi mushi" Hatori greeted answering the phone his bedside table.

"Hatori," Greeted Kana sounding a bit exasperated.

"Kana, what a surprise I didn't know you knew my number." Replied Hatori who was a bit confused.

"That's because I remembered. I remember everything Hatori." Replied Kana quietly. Hatori instantly dropped the phone. He stared at Mayuko not saying a word.

"Are you okay Hatori?" asked Mayuko looking concerned and reaching out to Hatori. Hatori looked shocked. He couldn't say anything. His body wouldn't move.

"Hello? Hatori?" asked Kana still on the phone.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. Its an evil spot to leave it but I have to get going now. :) Oh btw 'Watashi no oto' means 'my son'**


	6. More Surprises

**AN: Im actually at work writing this...hehehe...I forgot when I was younger when I started writing I can't stop, especially now that I have an iphone. It makes life so much easier. Anyways, in the next couple of chapters there will be more references to characters that were only shown in the manga so ppl, read the manga. **

**And I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters...**

Tohru opened her suitcase and started to place her clothes inside. She knew it would be time to go back in three days. They had only planned to stay until a week after the wedding. She sighed sadly.

"Tohru," Kyo greeted from behind her standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Oh Kyo, I'm sorry I haven't started dinner yet." Tohru apologized putting a folded shirt on the bed next to the suitcase.

"You don't need to apologise dummy. I'll take care of dinner. I'm just wondering why you're packing so soon." Replied Kyo as he approached Tohru and grabbed her waist. He pulled her in and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Well we're going in a few days and I thought I would start early" Tohru whispered . She wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck.

"Well, what if I told you that our train trip was cancelled?" Whispered Kuo before planting a kiss on Tohru's neck.

"Cancelled? Why was it cancelled? Is something wrong with the train?" Tohru asked frantically letting go of Kyo's neck. Kyo rolled his eyes. He should have known better when talking to her. He took Tohru's hands and placed them back around his neck.

"Nothing is wrong with the train dummy. I returned our tickets." Kyo said softly squeezing her tight.

"I have a surprise for you, come downstairs and I'll show you." Kyo took Tohru's hand and led her to the living area.

Tohru looked to find a couple of boxes on the floor. She let Kyo's hand go. she was confused but knelt down next to the boxes. She opened one of them and found her belongings in there. Her photos, Kyo's beads and some other knick knacks.

" What's all this?" Asked Tohru taking out a photo frame and staring at it. It was a picture of her, Uo and Hana on graduation day.

"There more boxes coming but these arrived today. You can't believe how much stuff we have at the house in the mountains." Answered Kyo kneeling next to her.

"Why is it all here?" Asked Tohru turning her head to Kyo.

"We need our stuff here if we're going to live here aren't we?" Kyo asked putting his hand on Tohru's cheek.

"Live here?Kyo? What are you talking about?" Asked Tohru confused.

"I'm saying I love you and I want you to be happy. Shishou has given me his dojo. He said that I'm ready to teach at the dojo and right now I'll just be working beside him but in a couple of years, the dojo will be placed under my name. Shigure said we could live here and Akito agreed." Kyo explained before kissing Tohru's forehead.

"Kyo! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Shishou thinks that you're ready!" Exclaimed Tohru happily giving her boyfriend a hug. Kyo chuckled, it didn't surprise him when she seemed more enthusiastic about him working here rather than the fact that she would be back with her friends and family where she belonged.

"I love you," Kyo whispered.

Just then, the phone rang. Kyo growled but grudgingly got up and answered the phone "Hello?" Answered Kyo harshly.

"Kyo, it's Haru. Something's happened. Its Kana and Momiji's mother, they remember everything."

"We'll head there now." Replied Kyo seriously. Tohru watched Kyo. She knew something was wrong. Kyo was never this seroius unless something significant had gone wrong. She stood up as Kyo hung up the phone.

Kyo turned to Tohru. "Dinner will have to wait. We need to go to the main house. There's an emergency family meeting."

"Is someone hurt? Are they okay?" Asked Tohru frantically.

"No, nothing like that. But it is urgent and we do need to go over there straight away." Said Kyo softly putting his arms around her shoulder.

* * *

"Hatori, I'm so sorry, I should have protected you, I should have never left you." Sobbed kana who was sitting on the recliner chair in the main house. After the phone call to Hatori, Kana went straight to the main house. She told her husband that dinner was cancelled and she was going for a walk. Mayuka sat next to kana with her arm around her comforting her. Hatori sat opposite them. All the zodiac family members were there except for Yuki and Kyo.

Akito was even there but Kana didnt recognize her since the dramatic change wardrobe change and her long hair.

"It's not your fault. Akito was wrong. He was selfish. He shouldn't have made you think it was your fault." Commented Akito softly holding onto Shigure's arm. Shigure looked at Akito and smiled sadly. He knew Akito had changed so much since that day and knew that she was hurting so much from regret. He squeezed her gently.

Everyone looked up after hearing shuffling at the door. Kyo and Tohru were standing there.

"Tohru!" Exclaimed Momiji as he stood up to hug her. Momiji's parents were in another room. They came straight to the main house after realizing that Momiji's mother had gained her lost memories.

"Come on Kana, lets go to the kitchen and make you something to eat." Replied Mayuka as she stood up and led Kana out the room.

"Yuki, said he'll try and call once he gets off the plane so we'll talk to him then and explain what has happened." Informed Shigure in a serious tone. Yuki had just left with Machi to go to Fiji for their honeymoon. They wouldn't be able to contact them till the next day.

"So what do we do about Kana and Momiji's mother?" Asked Tohru sitting down where Kana had just sat. Kyo followed at sat next to her.

"Well first we need to find all the other people that had their memories taken, you know the kids that played with Yuki as a little boy. We need to find out if their memories have returned as well." Replied Shigure. Akito was the only one who couldn't look at him. She couldn't help feeling that everything was her fault. A tear started to roll down her left eye. 'Its my fault. I have to fix this.' She thought to herself.

"Does Kana know you are dating Mayuka?" Asked Kureno looking at Hatori.

"Well, yes. It's hard to explain but it's like she's moved on and she loves her husband but now she remembers why she's felt a missing piece in her life. She regrets and is upset about the whole situation with Akito and I but she's accepted that she is married and that I am with Mayuka." Hatori tried to explain trying to reiterate what Kana had said on the phone earlier.

"What about your mom?" Asked Tohru to Momiji.

"She's a bit distressed and annoyed at dad. She told him that she did regret wanting to erase her memories and is annoyed at dad for keeping me away from her. She said that she could have still gotten to know me as someone else's child if father hasn't made me stay away. She hugged me for the first time after father told her the curse was broken." Replied Momiji with a sad smile.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Rin.

"We'll need to keep an eye on them for the time being. I don't know what they'll do. It is a lot for them to take in." Replied Hatori staring at the floor.

"I wonder why only now?" Asked Ayame aloud. Everyone looked at him, and wondered the same thing.

* * *

The last of the boxes had finally come and unpacked. It had been two weeks since the memories incident. Haru had found out the kids that once played with Yuki thought that it was a dream when they remembered, they were so young back then that they must have thought it was their imagination. This was good news for the Zodiac members. Tohru flattened the empty cardboard box and carried it outside.

It seemed like everything was coming into place. Momiji's mother though full of regret had decided it was her mission to get to know her son. Kana had also spent time with Akito and slowly was accepting it wasn't her fault. She loved her husband so she was happy for Mayuka and Hatori.

Tohru smiled happily and started singing Momiji's song as she placed the empty flat box on the ground.

"Who's in the forest strolling?The birds and the bees sing Momiji..." Tohru sung to herself.

"The frogs in the pond are calling..." A deep voice came from behind her. Tohru jumped and turned around, to her surprise, it was Kyo.

"Kyo! I thought you hated that song!"

" Yeah well when your girlfriend sings it nearly everyday, you kinda get used to it." Growled Kyo as he grabbed Tohru and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. Ill stop singing it if you want." Replied Tohru who had her hands to Kyo's chest.

"Stop apologizing." Whispered Kyo harshly before pushing his lips onto hers. He deepened the kiss, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Tohru obliged and parted her lips to let him in. Kyo groaned.

"Ahem." Came a voice. Kyo let Tohru go and looked up. "Stupid cat, don't you have some decency to do that inside the house." Yuki said as he stood there holding Machi's hand. Machi just giggled.

"What are you doing here, stupid rat?" Growled Kyo letting Tohru go.

"Idiot." Yuki simply replied then turned to Tohru. " Good morning Tohru, I hope this idiot hasn't given you too much trouble." Greeted Yuki before giving Tohru a hug.

"Oh no. In fact, If you haven't heard Kyo is going to be working here so we get to stay now." Replied Tohru happily. Kyo smiled knowing that he had made the right decision.

"Maybe you're not an idiot after all." Yuki commented looking at Kyo. Kyo smirked. He knew this was their way of saying how happy he was that they were staying.

"We're heading to the main house to see how Momiji's mom and Kana are doing but Yuki insisted in coming over to say hello to you, Kyo." Machi said looking at Kyo then at Yuki. She smiled.

"Well, why don't we go with you to the house, I want to hear all about your honeymoon." Suggested Tohru.

* * *

Tohru and Machi was in the kitchen at the main house making tea while Yuki and Kyo sat at the dining table.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Kyo blurted out. "Can you come with me to help buy her a ring?"

"Sure." Yuki simply replied. "How are you going to do it?"

"I have some ideas." Replied Kyo.

Just then the girls came in holding a tray with the tea and some jelly buns. Akito and Shigure also walked in.

"Oh good, you guys are here." Shigure sat down next to Kyo. Akito sat down as well. "Oooh, is that Tohru's cooking? You're so lucky Kyo. I wish my wife could cook like Tohru!"

"Idiot." Yuki replied before Akito smacked Shigure in the back of the head.

"What my idiot husband was trying to say before was that its good that you guys are here because we wanted to tell you that we have planned a family trip this weekend to the beach, it will give a chance for Hatori and Mayuka to get away from Kana as well as give the chance for Momiji to spend time with Momo and his mother." Explained Akito as she pushed the tea and the jelly buns away from Shigure. Shigure struggled to get to the food as Akito held him by the collar of his kimono with one hand. He sighed as he gave up then pouted. Machi and Tohru giggled as Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by children." Yuki commented quietly. Although not quietly enough because Machi's hand had landed on the back of his head too.

**AN: Okay so I better get back to work or else I might get in trouble. (^_^) I might even post another chapter tonight when I get home. Hehehe. **


	7. Beach Fun

**AN: I was really excited writing this chapter. This chapter is just full of fun.**

**I don't own any Fruits Basket characters. If I did, I would be chillin out in Japan instead of working. **

The sun felt warm as the rays hit Kyo's bare chest. He felt so relaxed and comfortable laying on a towel on the beach. Yes, this was a good idea, Shigure had finally done something right. Technically Akito did all the planning though. He watched Tohru who was wading through the water with Kisa, Momiji and Momo. Momo was splashing around happily as she got to spend time with her big brother. Hiro was on the beach playing volleyball with Hatori and Mayuka on his team and Uo and Kureno on the other team. Shigure and Akito holding hands were walking along the shore. Yuki, Machi, Rin and Haru were also in the water but they were talking amongst themselves. Ritsu, Kagura, Ayame and Mime had gone to the holiday house to try in some clothes Mime had brought. Kazuma and Hana, well Kyo had no idea where they were and didn't want to think about it. Momiji's parents were also there but they were but stayed in another house on the same property. Anyone would think that this was a happy family that had never give through any hardships. It was a perfect picture.

Just as Kyo closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, he felt a hard smack to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Kyo immediately sitting up. Everyone turned to stare at him. The volley ball rolled to Kyo's feet. Uo cracked up laughing.

"Sorry carrot top. Don't know my own strength." Uo smiled walking over to Kyo to pick up the ball.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked Tohru as she ran over to Kyo worriedly. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his red cheek gently.

"He's fine. I've punched him harder in the face before." Said Yuki walking up to them out and getting out of the water.

"Stupid rat! I'll knock you out! Right here, right now!" Yelled Kyo quickly standing up in a fighting position.

"Tohru, I'm confused. Aren't they friends now?" Asked Uo as she watched the boys getting ready to fight.

"I don't think we need to worry. My electric signals aren't reading any negative feelings. I think Yuki and Kyo just miss this part of their relationship." Hana explained. She had appeared out of nowhere. Tohru and Uo weren't surprised. They had grown used to Hana appearing out of nowhere over the years. Tohru examined the boys who were smiling at each other as they readied themselves for the first punch.

"You ready, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled.

"Bring it on, rat boy!" Kyo cried making a hand gesture for him to come closer.  
Since the curse had broken, Yuki hadn't really the need to care about fighting and Kyo had gotten a lot stronger. After a couple of hit and misses with kicks and flying punches. Kyo flipped Yuki onto the sand before he could land a punch.

"You've gotten better." Commented Yuki as Kyo helped him off the sand.

"Nah, you've just gotten weaker." Replied Kyo patting Yuki's back.

* * *

"Tohru, you make the best BBQ." Ritzu commented as he took a bite from his kebab stick. It was nightfall and they had decided on having BBQ under the stars for dinner. Momiji's parents had also joined them. Momo was happily sitting on the grass nibbling on her BBQ stick while Momiji taught her his song.

"Mmm..." Groaned Mime as she slowly licked her fingers that had sauce from the BBQ.

"Save that for the bedroom darling." Whispered Ayame huskily although not quietly enough. Yuki smacked the back of his brother's head.

"The rest of us do not need to hear your little adventures."

"Oh but dear brother, we should exchange notes, make ourselves kings of the bedroom and please our women!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You pervert! You are just as bad as Shigure!" Yelled Kyo as he pointed to Shigure who was sitting on a bench reading one of his romance novels.

"Hey! What did I do?" Asked Shigure looking up only because he had heard his name. He shrugged when no one replied and went back to his reading.

"Tohru, do you want to take a walk on the beach with me?" Asked Kyo diverting his attention to Tohru who was poking the flames of the BBQ. She looked up at Kyo and smiled.

"I want to come too!" Kagura jumped off her seat but before she could follow Kyo and Tohru, she was stopped by Yuki.

"Let them go by themselves."

"Why? Why does Kyo get to have Tohru all to himself?" Asked Kagura pouting.

"Just stay here." Growled Yuki. Yuki knew this was the night. The day before, Yuki and Kyo had gone to almost 10 different jewelry stores trying to find the perfect ring for Tohru. As soon as Kyo had heard they were coming to the beach, he had it all planned. Tonight, Kyo would ask his girlfriend to become his bride.

They were about 300 metres away from the house near a small cave and were walking along the shoreline when Kyo stopped.  
"The stars are so pretty tonight." Tohru said quietly as she looked up into the night sky. She heard some shuffling and looked down and saw Kyo kneeling in front of her as he held her hand. He reached into his pocket and revealed a small velvet box.

"Kyo? What are you doing?" Asked Tohru softly.

"When we first met, I crashed into your room. I was so angry at everything, at everyone but most of all, I was angry at myself. It was so strange to see you. The woman who accepted me, to love me before she knew me, to see her daughter in that room, I knew there would be something between us. I promised your mother that I would protect you. You ended up protecting me, you protected me from being locked up. You loved me before you knew me, you cared about me when no one else was there. You accepted me even though i tried to push you away. Please let me fulfill my promise to your mother, you have my heart, my soul, be my best friend, my bride, the mother of my children, my wife." Kyo opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond and two small pink diamonds on either side of the heart. "I love you." Kyo whispered as he began to stand up and slipped the ring onto Tohru's finger.

Tohru looked at Kyo in awe. Tears started to fill her eyes. She placed her arms around Kyo's neck and whispered in his ear. "Yes."  
That was all he needed. The one magical word that made Kyo smile. He lifted Tohru off the ground and spun her. As he slowed he lowered her and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a passionate kiss. Kyo's arms tightened as if for dear life. The only thing that pulled them apart was their need for air.

Tohru lifted her hands up to Kyo's chest. Her fingers made their way to the buttons on his shirt. She fiddled with them slowly undoing each one till Kyo's chest was exposed. Kyo lifted her head again and hungrily kissed her as Tohru's hands then started make their way to his belt buckle. "Tohru..." Kyo gasped as he pulled on Tohru's skirt. He managed to pull them down with her underwear. He slowly kissed her neck. Tohru gave a tug to Kyo's pants and they too fell to the ground. She then pulled Kyo's boxers down. Kyo lifted Tohru up and laid her over their disregarded clothes so that Tohru wouldn't get sand all over her.

"Hell, you look so hot with just a shirt on," growled Kyo before pushing his lips onto hers again. His hands started to wander down to her entrance. She was already so wet. He slowly slipped two fingers in and started to pump. Tohru groaned as she clenched not Kyo's back. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see it but she could certainly feel it when Kyo's manhood had entered into her all of a sudden. Her nails dug deeper into his skin as Kyo went faster and harder.

" Kyo, Kyo. Kyo." Tohru gasped. His name was all she could say right now before she screamed in ecstasy. Kyo smirked as he could feel her around him but it wasn't long after he let out a groan and exploded in her.

"You're amazing." Panted Kyo as he rolled over next to her. He didn't have the luxury of clothes underneath him though. Tohru turned to face her fiancé. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're pretty amazing too." She whispered.

By the time they had gotten back to the house, everyone except Yuki and Shigure had gone to bed.

"Um Tohru, you realise your skirt is on backward." Shigure commented as the newly engaged couple walked in. Tohru blushed and went straight to the bedroom. Shigure chuckled but then stopped as soon as he saw Kyo's stern face.

"I take it she said yes." Yuki said looking at Kyo. Kyo sat across Yuki on the couch.

"Said yes to what?" Asked Shigure. "Oh wait, let me guess. You gave her an engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond." Shigure answered his own question eagerly. Kyo and Yuki looked at him confused and wondered how he knew.

"Shigure can't you stop snooping in everyone's bags." Hatori walked in. He had gotten up to get drink of water.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?" Kyo yelled loudly.

"Kyo, calm down, you'll wake everyone up." Shigure said gleefully. "And besides, it wasn't as interesting as Yuki and Machi's bag. I found pregnancy tests in there."

"You idiot! You went through my stuff as well." Yuki angrily whispered, making sure the rest of the family wouldn't wake up. Both he and Kyo were just about to punch him in the face when Akito walked in rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the noise?" Akito half yawned.

"Your husband is being an idiot." Snarled Kyo.

"He's always an idiot." Akito replied. "Don't worry I'll punish him tomorrow night." She smirked as she walked back in the bedroom.

"I don't even want to know." Kyo sighed then went to the bedroom he was sharing with Tohru.

**AN: I'm sleepy now too. So I'm going to bed. Goodnight ppl.**


	8. Relaxing

**AN: So I've updated a couple of chapters, The Wedding and Beach Fun. Only minor minor changes but still worth rereading. Anyways, this chapter is just a bit of fun.**

**I don't own and never will own Fruits Basket.**

"Mmmm..."groaned Tohru who was still half asleep on the bed. She was slowly waking up to Kyo giving her butterfly kiss all over her neck and chest. His hand were also slowly creeping down to her thighs.

"Good morning future Mrs Sohma." greeted smiling Kyo pulling her closer.

"Good morning." replied Tohru quietly as she wrapped her arms Kyo's neck.

"Oh Tohru! Kyo! Wakey wakey! We're leaving in 2 hours!" cried Shigure as he swung open the bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyo yelled immediately sitting up. He saw Shigure grinning standing at the door way. "WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST BARGE IN?!"

Tohru sighed and sat up, however she had forgotten one thing, she was naked.

"Tohru?" Shigure said trying not to look, though he really wanted to. Kyo turned his head to see what Shigure was looking at.

"HELL! TOHRU!" Yelled Kyo as he quickly pulled the covers over Tohru's bare chest. Tohru blushed.

"I think I'll go down to breakfast." Shigure dashed downstairs to the kitchen before Kyo could get out of the bed and try and kill him. Kyo bowed his head in defeat and sighed. It was too early to be dealing with Shigure

"Kyo?" Tohru tried to get Kyo's attention. Kyo turned and looked at Tohru expectantly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you want to finish what you started?" asked Tohru as she slowly pulled the bed sheet off her naked breasts. Kyo licked his lips and smiled. He quickly got up and locked the door before they could have any interruptions.

* * *

"DOUBLE WEDDING!" Momiji cried as he jumped up and down holding Tohru's hands. They were back home and everyone had decided to go to Tohru and Kyo's place even though they were tired from travelling from the beach. Everyone was relaxing and celebrating Tohru and Kyo's engagement.

Kyo, who was sitting in a recliner chair opposite from Yuki sat there thinking about what Momiji had said. He loved the idea of getting married to Tohru next to his adopted father but he just couldn't fathom that Shishou would be marrying Hana. Hana was a CLASSMATE. Shishou was his FATHER. The very idea of Hana, the psychic would become his stepmother was just not right. He couldn't understand why Tohru didn't think that it would be weird that her best friend would become her mother-in-law but then again, that was Tohru. She loved the idea.

He sighed shaking his head trying to stop thinking about it then stood up to go to the kitchen and grab an 'Asahi' (Japanese branded beer). He took two cans out of the fridge. As Kyo walked back in he threw a can at Yuki who elegantly caught it without looking. Kyo sat back in his seat then opened his drink and took a sip.

"Where's mine?" Asked Shigure who was sitting on the floor next to Akito.

"Naughty boys who lie about snooping into people's bags don't get to drink." Akito replied dryly then whacked Shigure in the head with a phone book that just happened to be sitting on the coffee table in front of them. In fact Shigure had known about Kyo's proposal not because he apparently snooped into people's bags but because Akito had told him. Akito knew about the proposal when she had caught Kyo and Yuki shopping for the ring. She wanted to pay for some of the ring as a way to say thank you to Tohru for always believing in the Sohma family and never giving up. This was how Kyo was able to afford pink diamonds.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU LIED?" yelled Kyo spitting is drink everywhere. Shigure looked at Kyo sheepishly as Akito rolled her eyes.

"Technically I didn't lie. I didn't actually say I looked in your bags. Hatori was the one who said it." Shigure replied defensively. Hatori smirked. Although he was the serious one, he did like getting Shigure into trouble without making it look like he had anything to do with it.

"So then how did you know about the tests?" asked Machi quietly whilst blushing. She was sitting on the floor next to Uo.

"I sort of guessed." replied Shigure with a concerned smile on his face.

"Idiot." Yuki simply replied. He didn't need to hit Shigure because Akito had done it for him as she whacked Shigure with her fist this time. Shigure winced but then pouted.

"Well I think it's sweet about the double wedding. Could you imagine, my two best friends getting married on the same day and the grooms would be father and son. It sounds so perfect." commented Uo referring to Momiji's earlier statement. She looked almost like she had hearts in her eyes. Everyone looked at Uo curiously. It was not in her nature to say something like that or look like that. She wasn't someone who was into romantic sweet things.

Kureno smirked as he saw everyone's faces. "Your pregnancy hormones must have kicked in pretty quick." He commented

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried including Tohru. Uo gave Kureno a stern look. Kureno stopped smiling and started to back away into the kitchen. He knew he was going to be in big trouble later.

Momiji watched the scene of his family just relaxing and talking. Kyo was debating things with Yuki, Akito was hitting Shigure for something stupid he did, Kisa and Hiro were watching an anime, and Haru and Rin were teasing Kagura. It felt like nothing was wrong. It felt like they were a normal family that never faced a curse at all. Everyone was moving on, people getting married or having babies. This was what a normal family did. No worrying about memories being suppressed, no worries about turning into an animal and no hidden agendas.

* * *

**AN: So I know I haven't updated in ages but my assignment for uni was due yesterday then I found out I have another one due on Monday that I never even started and that's worth like 45% of my whole grade for the unit. Also I've been busy at work and parties. I got to ride a mechanical bull tonight. That was pretty fun. Anyways I know this is a small chapter but the next one will be a big one because its the last chapter which will be all about Tohru and Kyo's wedding. If you are into Sailormoon, I'm thinking of writing one for that anime. Sailormoon will always be my number 1 anime. So look out for it :)**


	9. Weddings and babies

**Hi Everyone. So this is the last chapter. Hope you had fun reading.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket...**

Tohru was lying on her belly on a bright pink beach towel. She was wearing a baby blue halter neck bikini. She had a pair of aviator sunglasses perched on her head. Her head rested on her arms that were crossed and her eyes were closed. She could feel Kyo rubbing sunscreen into her back. Her life was bliss.

"Now what are you thinking Mrs Sohma?" Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear as he gently moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Mmm….just reminiscing about Machi and Yuki." Tohru murmured sleepily. She was enjoying Kyo's hands far too much and was almost falling asleep. Kyo chuckled as he remembered as well those couple of months.

FLASH BACK

"It'll be okay. Just breathe." Tohru said trying to be as calm as she could. She held Machi's, well technically Machi was crushing her hand.

"IT FREAKIN HURTS! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD ANYWAY?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Yelled Machi who was lying on the white hospital bed. He other hand was on her swollen belly.

Machi and Tohru were grocery shopping when Machi's water broke and she could feel contractions. Tohru immediately called Kyo and Yuki. Luckily Kyo was already on his way to meet them at the shops while Yuki on the other hand had his phone on silent because he was at work so he had no idea what was going on.

Just then, Hatori, Shigure and Akito walked into the hospital room. Machi had a private room thanks to Hatori knowing people in the hospital and the Sohma family being quite wealthy.

"We still can't get a hold of Yuki but Haru is driving to his work as we speak." Informed Akito. She walked to the bed and sat at Machi's feet.

"The midwife said that you're not quite ready yet. You need to dilate a couple more centimetres so Yuki will still be here on time." Hatori spoke in a very doctor-like manner.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO JUST BE HERE ON TIME! I WANT HIM HERE NOW!" Yelled Machi.

"Now Machi, I think you may be hurting Tohru with that grip of yours." Shigure commented walking towards Machi which became a very bad idea on his part. Machi quickly let go of Tohru and grabbed Shigure's hand instead. Tohru was relieved she could still feel her hand but felt bad for Shigure.

"AHHHH! LET GO! LET GO!" cried Shigure. Akito smirked. Machi glared at Shigure. If looks could kill, Akito would have been a widow. Kyo walked in with a plastic bag full of drinks. He had gone to get drinks for everyone. It was his excuse to get away from the screaming Machi. He passed a can to everyone except for Machi then lead Tohru out of the room so she could recover from her crushed hand.

"You okay?" Kyo asked quietly as he gently took Tohru's hand and kissed it. Tohru squinted slightly at the pain.

"I'm okay. I just hope Yuki gets here soon." Replied Tohru softly before taking a sip of her drink.

A blue and white blur came running towards them. Behind the blur was Haru and Rin walking calmly as if they hadn't a care in the world. The blur came to a halt as it reached Kyo and Tohru outside Machi's room.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Has she started pushing? Why didn't you call me earlier? Where's Hatori?" Yuki panicked. He spoke so fast that no one could understand him.

"Calm down." Kyo replied as he place his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

" I can't calm down stupid cat. Should I go in? What do I do? What do I say? I can't think." Again Yuki panicked and not a word was understood. Kyo rolled his eyes and hit the back of Yuki's head. To everyone's surprise, Yuki fell to the floor unconscious.

"I didn't even hit him that hard!" Kyo exclaimed trying to justify himself as Haru looked at Yuki then Kyo. Kyo sighed then lifted Yuki and slung him over his shoulder. He then went into Machi's room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Cried Machi looking at Yuki who was still unconscious then looked at Kyo. Akito was also curious and raised her eyebrow at Kyo. Kyo carefully placed Yuki on the sofa that was in the room by the door.

"You don't want to know." Kyo simply replied as Tohru, Haru and Rin walked in with the midwife.

"There's an awful lot of people in here. I think everyone but the husband should leave to give this mother a breather." The midwife commented looking at everyone in the room.

"But he's not even conscious." Tohru pointed out

"That's okay. I'll wake him up." Smirked Shigure who still had his drink. Luckily he had only wanted water. He towered over Yuki and began pouring his drink over his head.

"AHHH!" Yuki cried as he jumped to his feet. He quickly assessed the room and saw Shigure laughing with the empty can in his hand. His face became stern and gave a quick effortless kick to Shigure's side.

"Okay okay…We're leaving now…" whimpered Shigure walking out of the room following Akito and everyone else.

A couple of hours later, everyone was in the room again cooing over the baby girl Yuki held in his arms. Machi had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The baby girl had Machi's eyes and Yuki's hair. She looked so peaceful wrapped up in a white blanket in Yuki's arms. Yuki was still amazed at how he and Machi could create such a beautiful girl.

Tohru smiled as she watched Yuki give his daughter to Akito to hold. Akito was terrified. She didn't know how to act gentle to a baby. Shigure chuckled as he encouraged her. Rin thought that this would be the perfect time to take a photo of everyone.

"So what will you and Machi name her?" asked Rin as she took a few shots of the baby girl in Akito's arms.

"Minako." whispered Machi. She had woken up and slowly sat up. "Because she is Yuki's daughter. She is our beautiful girl."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, that day was so hectic." Commented Kyo who was finishing of his massage.

"Mmm...then a week later Uo had her baby, Katsuya. That day was fun. It seems though that the Sohma fathers have a tendency to faint." Tohru giggled remembering how Kureno was also unconscious after seeing Uo in the bed. She also remembered how Uo named her son after her father. Tohru felt so honored that Uo named him that. Tohru noticed Kyo had stopped touching her and immediately missed his touch. She turned herself around so she could lay her back and saw Kyo eating a rice ball from the packed lunch they had brought with them to the beach.

Kyo looked down to see Tohru watching him. "You want one?" He asked pointing to his rice ball.

"No. I'm not that hungry." Replied Tohru as she sat up. She smiled when she watched Kyo take another bite. She could see the gold band around Kyo's finger as he lifted his hand to his mouth.

"What are you thinking now?" asked Kyo noticing how deep in thought Tohru was.

"Just our wedding day." Replied Tohru dreamily as she lifted her hand to touch Kyo's wedding band.

************************************************** ************************************************** *************FLASHBACK

"I don't know if I can do this! What if I trip? What if I mess my vowels! What if he changes his mind?" Panicked Tohru. She couldn't really wave her arms around because Uo was holding her down in her seat while Kagura did the finishing touches to her hair.

"I'll bash him and you can marry him while he's unconscious if you are really worried he'll change his mind." commented Kagura smiling as she sprayed some glitter hairspray into one of her curls. Uo smiled imaging Kyo laying there unconscious at the alter.

"You won't mess up. You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Hana said softly as she gently placed her hand over Tohru's. She was sitting next to Tohru. Kagura had finished adjusting Hana's hair. They were in a large hotel suite and the girls were in the bathroom. The bathroom was quite big and could easily fit the seven girls who were in the bridal party.

"Thank you Hana." Replied Tohru remembering her mom. There was a photo of her mom sitting on the bathroom vanity and Tohru just stared at it.

Meanwhile in another hotel suite...

"I don't know if I could do this! What if mess up my vowels? What if I choke? What if she changes her mind?!" Panicked Kyo trying not to think about the last 'what if' question. He was pacing around the large room as he adjusted his tie.

"Stupid cat. Stop being stupid and calm down." said Yuki as he watched Kyo from the corner of his eye. He too was adjusting his tie but in front of the mirror.

"Do you want me to hit him?" Smirked Haru who was leaning against the wall watching.

"We don't want him to be unconscious. Although, maybe Tohru might prefer him that way." Shigure teased. He was sitting on a chair reading. He had already finished getting ready and was just waiting for the others. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Kazumi replied placing his hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo stopped pacing abruptly. He knew that saying. Tohru had told him, that Kyoko would say that to her often. He even remembered that Kyoko had once said it to him at one point when he was younger. He smiled at the thought of Kyoko.

At the alter...

Music started playing. It was the song, 'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis** (AN:Awesome song. I had that song playing after they announced, husband and wife at my wedding.) **The ceremony was held in another estate owned by the Sohma family. It had large crystal clear lake. The ceremony was held so you could see the lake in the background as the couples said 'I do'.

As the song started, Kisa walked down the aisle. She was too old to be a flower girl but Tohru wanted her in the wedding party so she became a junior bridesmaid. She was beautiful. Her hair had grown since meeting Tohru so her hair was down past her shoulders. It was half up in a bun and the rest of hair flowed down. She wore a cotton candy pink dress that came just above her knees. The dress came over one shoulder. It hugged her waist then flowed down. Her shoes were silver and had small kitty heels. Kisa walked down the aisle with Megumi who was wearing a black suit with a black tie. Hiro was in pews trying to hold his temper and not get jealous as Megumi smiled looking down at Kisa warmly.

Kyo and Kazumi were at the alter waiting. Kazumi looked calm but Kyo was nervous. Yuki stood there next to them remembering how nervous he was at his wedding. He chuckled and realised he must have been a nervous wreck like Kyo. Kazumi was wearing a traditional Japanese wedding robe. It was black and grey. Kyo on the other hand was wearing a suit. He had a black jacket and black dress pants. His vest was ivory and matched his ivory tie. Yuki stood there wearing a suit as well. He wore a black suit with a black tie, similar to Megumi's suit.

The next to walk down the aisle was Akito and Hatori. Akito looked beautiful as well. Her hair was up in a bun held with black chopsticks. Her dress was similar to Kisa except it was black and instead of going over her shoulder, the dress was boob-tube style. She wore the same kitty heels as Kisa. Hatori, who walked next to her, was wearing a black suit, but instead of the black tie, he had a pink tie and a pink handkerchief in his pocket.

After Akito, was Kagura and Ritzu. Kagura was in a pink version of Akito's dress and Ritzu was in the black version of Shigure's suit. After Kagura and Ritzu was Rin and Haru. Rin was in the same dress as Akito and Haru was in the same suit as Shigure.

Then came Uo. Uo was in a pink dress. Her dress was slightly longer than the other girls. Her hair was up but had two strands on either side of her face. She looked amazing considering she only had a baby about a month and a half ago. Unlike the other girls as well, she wore high killer glitter stilettos. Normally because of her height, she would never wear such high shoes but it was a good thing Kureno was tall too. She walked down on her own. She gave Kazumi a quick hug and smiled. She then looked at Kyo and smirked as she gave him a playful punch.

"Now if either of you hurt my girls, I will know, and I will hunt you both down." Uo whispered so only Kazumi, Kyo and Yuki could hear. Yuki smiled. Kyo gulped nervously knowing that Uo would easily do that joking aside. She then gave Kyo a quick kiss on the cheek then took her place.

The room hushed as the moment came for the two brides to walk in. The first bride was Hana. She walked down with her father. **(AN:Now I know what your thinking, she's going to be wearing a black wedding dress...Nope. She's wearing ivory) **She had thought about wearing a black dress but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to wear black. She had started wearing black as a symbol of loneliness and hatred. She had worn black to ward off people especially from the incident in her school years. But she no longer thought that, she was happy. She wasn't lonely or hated so she wore ivory.

Her dress was gorgeous. It was sleek and hugged her curves. It didn't have much of a train but Hana wasn't really interested in having a train. It was long sleeved but the sleeves were made of see through embroidery. The dress had a v neckline but wasn't too deep. Hana wore her hair down in curls and didn't wear a veil. She wore simple pearl earrings and a white gold choker with one large pearl hanging off it.

She smiled as she walked towards her husband to be. Kazumi, took Hana's hand and held it tight then gave a polite nod to Hana's father. Her father then sat down in the front pew as they waited for Tohru to come down the aisle.

Tohru nervously walked in, her arm was looped around Shigure's. Tohru had asked Shigure to give her away because she looked to Shigure like a father. Shigure was honored.

Kyo couldn't stop looking at his bride. 'Nobody could match her.' he thought to himself. "How am I this lucky?" He asked to himself.

"Who knows. But she's always been the number one fan of the Year of the Cat fan club." whispered Yuki who had heard him.

Tohru's dress was a princess dress. It was sleeveless and curved over her breasts. It was tight around her waist but then it flowed out. She had a train that was longer than Princess Mary's. Tohru's hair was up in billion curls that was held with her tiara that also held her veil. She wore diamond heart earrings and a small white gold heart shaped locket around her neck. Kyo had given her the locket to wear at the wedding because inside the locket was a picture of her mother on one side and a picture of her father on the other. It was his way of having Kyoko and Katsuya at the wedding.

At the reception...

"I have an announcement to make." Kazumi said standing up as he clinked his fork to his glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone quietened down and turned to look at the grooms and brides who were at the wedding party table. Kazumi turned to look at Kyo and Tohru. Hana smiled as she knew what was about to come.

"I would like to let everyone know that we are grateful and thankful for everyone being here. I would like to also announce that Hana and I will be doing a bit of travelling and therefore we have decided that Kyo is more than ready. My wedding gift to you Kyo and Tohru, is my dojo." Kyo's eyes widened. He knew that one day he would inherit the dojo but he didn't think it would be this soon. Kazumi chuckled at seeing Kyo's face.

"Don't look so surprised Kyo." Hana whispered.

The night was long and everyone enjoyed the free alcohol and food thanks to Akito's many riches. Kyo watched Tohru who was dancing with her grandfather. Kazumi was playing with Minako and Katsuya, and Yuki was dancing with Machi. Everything was perfect.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was a great day." Kyo whispered. They were now back from the beach and were in the hotel suite they had for their honey moon. Kyo had carried Tohru into he bedroom and gently place her on the bed.

"I love you Kyo." Tohru said softly as she pulled Kyo towards her. Kyo hovered over her. His hands holding his weight on the bed on either side of Tohru's head.

"I love you too." Kyo replied before lowering his head and placing his lips over hers.

**AN: SOOOOO I finally finished it. Please let me know if you like it or not. Watch out for my next one. It will be a Sailor Moon one. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
